Bella Russo!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex's daughter finds out that she's a wizard.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Author's note: Hi there, I hope you're gonna like this little story. Okey, here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Russo!<strong>

**Alex Russo sit at the kitchen-table in her house in London, drinking tea and reading the morning newspaper when her cute daughter Bella Vivianne Russo enter the room.**

"Morning, mommy!" says 11 year old Bella.

"Oh, good mornin' there, sweetie!" says Alex.

"Where's daddy?" says Bella.

"He went to work an hour ago." says Alex.

Suddenly Bella look like she's going to vomit. "I feel sick!" says Bella as her hands begin to glow with a bright blue light.

"What's goin' on, mom...?" says Bella, who sound very afraid.

Bella wave her hands and Alex's tea cup shatter into thousands of pieces.

"Sorry..." says Bella in a sad voice.

"Don't cry, Bella! It's okey...!" says Alex. "You're a wizard."

"A wizard...?" says Bella confused. "You mean like in story-books and such...?"

"Almost..." says Alex.

"So I have real magic powers?" says Bella.

"Yes, you do. Now that your powers have become active it's time for you to get your wizard in training-ID and your first own wand."

"Cool!" says Bella with a smile.

"Come on! Let's go!" says Alex as she walk upstairs.

"Why are we goin' upstairs?" says Bella.

"You'll see..." says Alex.

Alex opens the door to her closet, but inside is a room that Bella hasn't seen before.

"Welcome to the wizard-lair!" says Alex. "This is the family's magic-room. All your future wizard training will take place in here."

The lair has dark green walls, wooden oak chairs, a black leather couch, a big white bookshelf full of old books and a large stone-table with the big family spell-book on it.

"Now we're goin' to the wizard-mall to pick up your wand and sign you up for a WIT-ID." says Alex as she pull out the Russo family-wand from her boot and flick it.

The bookshelf swing to the side to reveal a gate to the wizarding world.

"Let's go!" says Alex.

Alex and young little Bella step through the gate and into a large green valley. The sun is shining and it looks and feels like the most perfect summer-day even if it's actually in the middle of the winter.

Alex leads her daughter to what appears to be a large celtic castle from the 1200's.

Inside though it's a large fancy super-modern wizard-mall with many many shops that sell, flying carpets, wands, wizard-robes, spell-books, crystal balls, potions, magical cloaks and many other wizard things.

"Over here, girl." says Alex as he walk towards a small shop that says 'Young sorcerer's administration' on the large silver sign above the door.

"We're gonna buy my wand here?" says Bella, apparently very excited about getting her first wand.

"No, first we need to get you a wizard's ID-card and that can only be done at a YSA-office, such as this one." Alex explains.

"Oh!" says Bella.

They enter the office.

"Hello and welcome to New Albion's office for Young sorcerer's administration. Me name's doctor Freddie Frazer, how may I help ye?" says a the clerk in a heavy scottish accent.

"I'm Alexandra Russo and we're here to get my daughter Bella Russo her wizard-ID." says Alex.

"A parent's signature here, please..." says the clerk as he hold out a fancy parchment.

"Sure, no problem!" says Alex as she point her wand at the parchment. In a brief small flash of light Alex's signature appear on the document in Alex's cute handwriting.

"Thank ye!" says the clerk. "Here's your ID-card, miss Russo."

The clerk hands Bella an ID-card made of golden plastic.

"Yay! Thanks!" says Bella with a smile.

"Thanks, sir!" says Alex to the clerk. "Okey, Bella! Now we're goin' wand-shopping."

"Yay!" says Bella.

A few minutes later at the wand shop. On the sign it says 'Rhiothamus's wand-shop - Makers of fine high-level beginner's and master's wands since the year 1109'.

"Hello there, ladies! I'm Alberto Rhiothamus, master wandmaker and the owner of the shop." says the elderly tall man behind the front desk.

"My daughter here needs her first wand." says Alex with a smile. "What do you have?"

"Let's see..." says Alberto as he search through a large number of wand-boxes behind him.

"Okey, maybe this one..." says Alberto as he hands Bella a short light-brown wand with a pink gem on it.

"Aww! Soo cute!" says Bella.

"Well, go on, girl! Give it a wave!" says Alberto.

Bella wave the wand and a small cold gust of wind blow through the room.

"No, not that one...!" says Alberto as he take the wand back.

Alberto gives Bella another wand made of dark rosewood with runes written in white on it.

"Perhaps...this one!" says Alberto.

Bella flicks it.

A glass bottle on a shelf fly down onto the floor and break into pieces.

"Oh no! Absolutely not!" says Alberto as he take the wand and put it back into it's box.

Alberto search through the large number of wand-boxes again. "Hm! I wonder if..." says he as he grab a wand-box painted in silver.

He opens it and hands Bella a purple wand with small pink crystals.

As soon as Bella grasp the wand a nice warm red light appear in the room and soft calm music can be heard.

"Yes! That one!" says Alberto in a nice friendly voice as he laugh a bit.

"What was that..?" says Bella.

"That effect means that the wand and you are perfect for each other." says Alberto.

"Yay!" screams a very happy Bella. "My own wand!"

"That would be 20 dollars." says Alberto.

"No problem, mr Rhiothamus!" says Alex as she open her handbag and pull out her wizarding credit-card.

Alex swap her card.

"Thank you and if you ever need new wands, feel free to come back any time!" says Alberto as Alex and Bella leave the shop.

15 minutes later Alex and Bella return to the lair.

"I love my wand, mommy!" says Bella.

"That's good, sweetie!" says Alex with a smile.

"Oh, here you are! I've been looking for the two of you." says Alex's husband and Bella's father, Mason as he enters the lair.

"Daddy, I've got my own wand!" says Bella in a happy tone.

"I am very happy for you, sweetie!" says Mason with his posh english accent.

"Our daughter's ready to begin her magic-training. I've been lookin' forward this day." says Alex.

"Me too, pretty-face! Me too...!" says Mason as he give Alex a hug and a kiss.

"Hey! Easy there, tiger! Not in front of our little girl..." says Alex, all fake-angry.

"Of course! Right..." says Mason.

"Bella, tomorrow we'll begin your wizard-training." says Alex.

"Okey, mommy!" says Bella. "Can I go to my room and play with my dolls now?"

"Sure, sweetie!" says Alex as she wave her wand.

The door to the lair opens and Bella run out and over to her room.

"See you later, Bella." says Mason.

"Yup! Sure, daddy." screams Bella in a clear happy voice.

"We've got a very cute daughter, don't we, sexy one?" says Alex in a soft voice.

"Abolutely, Alexandra my beautiful lady!" says Mason.

"I love you, Mason!" says Alex.

**The End.**


End file.
